I Have Plans For You, Kate
by RaphSieg007
Summary: Griffin's always getting the better of David, but now it's time for David to get his revenge... with a certain computer game... Slight Daviffin slash.


Title: I Have Plans For You, Kate

Series/fandom: _Jumper_

Character(s): David Rice, Griffin O'Conner

Pairing(s): Slight Daviffin at the end

Rating: T for Griffin's potty mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own _Jumper_, nor do I own _Slender: The Eight Pages_.

Summary: Griffin's always getting the better of David, but now it's time for David to get his revenge - with a certain computer game...

A/N: I was bored and decided to write something based on Griffin and/or David playing _Slender._ So sue me.

* * *

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Griffin sighed as David almost dropped the monitor. "That's a brand new bloody computer, David!"

David rolled his eyes, placing the monitor on the desk next to the wall. "If it's so special, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because making you suffer is fun," was the reply David got. He helped Griffin plug in the new monitor and boot it up, and the Brit seemed to be very excited about it.

Once it had been set up, Griffin got to work setting up the new Wi-Fi router, and David had an idea. "I'll be back in a minute," he said to Griffin, who gave him a thumbs up and tried to set up the router without looking at the instructions.

When David returned, the Wi-Fi and the computer were both up and running, and Griffin was happily watching some random stuff on YouTube. David walked over and held out his hand. In his hand was a USB stick. When Griffin stared blankly at it, David sighed and plugged it into the computer, then he opened it up on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Griffin asked, slightly annoyed.

"You are going to play this game," David replied, pointing to the application on the screen.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then..." Griffin clicked on the 'readme' file to see what it said, and after a quick skim-read, he looked at David. "Why do you want me to play this?"

"Just do it," David ordered, grinning. "And make sure you use headphones."

Griffin shrugged and jumped to the 'bedroom' to get his headphones. Once he'd plugged them into the computer, he double-clicked on the application, taking a mental note of its name. He set up the screen resolution, and the game started up. "_Slender_," he read aloud as the game's title came up. "What kind of name is that for a game?" David just laughed. The game started, with the objective being 'collect all eight pages'.

Griffin pressed the 'walk' key and headed along the path to the left. "Well, this is boring as fuck," he said.

"It gets better," David promised, trying not to laugh as he thought of what was coming.

"That is a strange-looking tree," Griffin commented. Circling around the 'strange-looking tree', he found something. "Can't run?" He looked at David with a 'really?' expression, and David urged him to click on it, which he did. "Yay, I got one of eight pages. Now where do I go? And is it supposed to be thundering?"

"Yes, it is supposed to be thundering, and just keep following the path," David said, smirking. Griffin followed the path as instructed, and he came to another landmark.

"Ooh, a Volvo!" Checking the truck and the building next to it, Griffin found nothing, so he turned back to the path. A faint trace of static began to build up on screen, and David had to smother a giggle. Oblivious to the older Jumper's amusement, Griffin's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" He moved the mouse round until the static disappeared, then, taking a deep breath, made the character continue walking along the path. Following the path to the left, Griffin found another truck, and this time it was a blue tanker. "Yay, another piece of paper!" he said excitedly, clicking on the paper. Nothing happened, so Griffin continued along the path.

"You're doing well, Griff!" David told him.

"Don't patronize me," Griffin replied, not taking his eyes off the screen, "and don't call me 'Griff'."

"Just don't turn around," David whispered, not quite loud enough for the Brit to hear him.

Griffin came across a tunnel, and he looked inside. It was dark, but something was glinting off to the right. Walking towards it, Griffin read out what it said. "'Always watches, no eyes.' How lovely and comforting." Picking it up, Griffin flinched as a new sound effect ran through his headphones. And then Griffin looked behind him. "Holy fuck! What is that?" he yelled, jumping to the other side of the room. David laughed, pointing out that if Griffin didn't turn his character around, she'd die and he'd lose the game. Griffin jumped back to his chair and turned the character around, sprinting away from the thing he'd just seen. David picked up the neglected headphones and slipped them back onto the Brit's ears.

"What the hell was that?" Griffin asked, keeping his character moving towards some wooden poles.

"Not telling," David replied childishly. "But you'd better not stop walking anymore or it'll catch up to you."

Griffin, still focused on the screen, nodded, picking up his fourth page and running through the trees. Finding the rusted tankers, he looked around eagerly for a page, but found nothing. "Aw," he whined. "What a let-down." Approaching the bathrooms, he let out a tiny whimper. "I don't wanna go in there..."

"Then you won't get all eight pages," David pointed out, still laughing about the previous jumpscare. As the character walked into the bathrooms, a shiver ran down Griffin's spine. He turned the corner warily, expecting whatever it was that had been chasing him to be there. It wasn't, so he turned another corner, which led him into a room.

"Aha!" he exclaimed when he saw the page. Picking it up, he whimpered again as another sound effect began playing. "Sounds like someone's mowing the grass or something," he commented, walking out of the room. He found the exit, and then he saw 'it' again. Griffin let out a yell and made his character sprint off to the right, where he saw another path. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went back to walking speed. On David's recommendation, he used small bursts of sprinting, stopping 'it' from catching up. He spotted the silo not far off, as well as the page that was on it.

"'Help me'," he read out. "Oh, no, Pink Dildo, what did it do to you?" Griffin clicked on the page, but wasn't prepared for a short burst of static accompanied by a loud noise. "What the fuck was that?" he whispered, forgetting that he was supposed to keep walking.

Then the character was turned around and Griffin got a good look at the thing that was chasing him. Flinching as its head flashed on his screen, Griffin turned to face David. "Am I dead?" David nodded, and Griffin stood up, taking off his headphones. Standing on his toes so that he was equal height with David, Griffin glared at him. "You arsehole."

"What did I do?" David asked, adopting an expression that could put Bambi to shame.

"You made me get the shit scared out of me, that's what, you fuckhead," Griffin replied, poking David's nose.

David shrugged. "Oh, well. Making you suffer is fun."

"Oh, ha, ha," came the reply. Griffin jumped to the 'kitchen' and grabbed a can of Coke. "I'm gonna get some lunch." He jumped away.

When he came back with a Greggs cheese and onion pasty ten minutes later, David was on the computer and was playing the game himself. Griffin crept up behind him and kissed the Yank's neck, breaking David's concentration. David turned around, not really caring if his character died or not, and gave Griffin a peck on the lips.

"'I have plans for you, Kate'," he whispered, quoting a different version of the game.

"Who the hell is Kate?"

David pointed at the screen. "The character you play in the game. And the guy who chases you - the dude with no face - is Slenderman." It took a moment for this to sink in to Griffin's head, as well as the implication of the sentence beforehand.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "By saying that to me, were you implying that I'm the girl of this relationship?"

"Maybe..."

"What makes you think I'm the girl, David?"

"Because," David said, "only the girl of the relationship could whimper in as cute a way as you do."

"Fair enough." Then the character died onscreen.

-FIN-

Reviews are the stuff of love, so if you could find the time to post one, I would really appreciate it!

-Raph


End file.
